Undefeatable: A YuGiOh Fanfiction
by AngelTainted
Summary: During the Battle City tournament, a group of friends half-way across the world get a few duel-disks and get caught up in a tournament of their own, with the champion hunting them down.


**Chapter 1:**

There were four of them about to duel. They were all boys, Ed, Zach, Damien, and Blain. They had varying styles of dress and hair, and especially decks. They walked down a stairwell to a private room where they always dueled every weekend.

The room was quite with the occupants inside not making a sound. The room was just big enough for a table and a few people to sit comfortably. At the feet of the chairs were boxes of soda and bags of chips.

The four of them stood around the table, ready to take their seats. The boys bowed heads to each other and sat down. Ed faced Zach, while Damien faced Blain. They laid their decks on their game mats, which calculators at the ready (except for Damien, whose math was too good for one.)

On a pair of chairs off to the side were two girls, Felicia and Serena. Felicia was rather petite and quite, while Serena was opposite in both way. They never dueled, though they knew all of the rules, because they could never assemble functional decks for themselves. They waited anxiously for the duelists to begin. This was always a tense moment.

Yesterday, they had chosen their dueling order with the roll of a die. Ed and Zach were the first to wage battle. They placed their decks in front of the other, and they cut them then gave them back. They then flipped a coin.

"Heads," Zach called.

It landed on tails. They drew five cards, with Ed drawing an extra card for his Draw Phase.

Card Destruction,

Mystic Tomato,

Mystical Space Typhoon,

Solemn Wishes,

and his two Needle Ceiling's.

Not a bad hand so far. But he had to keep up his poker face. Being up against Zach was difficult enough, with his deck loaded with powerful Light monsters. Okay, now the Main Phase begins. In his Magic and Trap Card Zone, Ed laid down Mystical Space Typhoon, Solemn Wishes, and one of his Needle Ceiling's. He ended his turn by laying down his Mystic Tomato face down in Defense Position.

"I lay this down," he said, placing his last card. "And I hand over my turn to you."

"Thank you," Zach said. "But you might as well hand over the duel as well. I play X-Head Cannon in Attack Mode. His Attack is 1800. Probably well more than the defense of whatever monster you have laid down."

"Attack and find out." Ed grinned.

"Nice bluff, Ed. So I think I will attack."

Ed flipped over the card, then placed it in his Discard Pile. "You've activated my card's Special Effect. When it is sent to the Graveyard, I am allowed to summon and dark monster with an attack of 1500 or less in attack position."

Ed took his deck and started searching through it. He found his Newdoria and placed it on the field. After, he shuffled his deck.

"I'll end my turn," Zach said, looking thoughtfully at the new monster. He was probably noting that it was an effect monster.

Ed drew. It was a Destiny Hero Defender, 100 ATK Points and 2700 DEF Points. If Zach attacked this card while it was face down, then he would lose Life Points. He laid it face down in Defense Position. He flipped over his Solemn Wishes.

"I activate my Trap Card," Ed said. "It allows me to gain 500 Life Points every time I draw a card."

His other two cards, Card Destruction and Needle Ceiling were a little useless right now, though Solemn Wishes was a good combo with Card Destruction, but now was not the time. "I'll end my turn now," Ed said.

"Come on, Zach," Serena muttered to herself, though loud enough to everyone to hear.

Ed looked around. Damien and Blain were studying the field closely, waiting for something to happen. Damien was definitely calculating the odds.

Zach drew a card and studied his hand.

Terraforming,

Field Barrier,

2 Neo the Magical Swordsman,

and Book of the Moon.

He laid down Terraforming. "I now look through my deck to find a Field Card." He did so, and laid down Luminous Spark. "This card allows me to increase all Light monsters' Attack by 500 points, while decreasing their Defense Points by 400."

"Oh yay," Ed commented.

"Yep," Zach said, reaching down and pulling up a Pepsi. "Next I play Field Barrier, which protects my Field Spell card from Spells and Traps." He discarded Terraforming and placed the other two cards down. "Now my X-Head is at 2300 Attack Points. Sorry, Ed, I attack your Newdoria."

"So minus 800?"

"Yep."

"Ouch," Blain commented.

"Not really," Ed said, doing the math, then discarding the card. "Once again you have activated my monster's effect."

"Drawing more cards?" Zach mocked.

"No, but when Newdoria is destroyed, then I can chose a monster to be destroyed as well. And I choose your X-head."

Zach cringed and discarded the monster. "No matter, I have more."

"As do I." Ed said.

"Finally," Zach said, "I play Book of Moon. Flip up that monster you have!"

It was time for Ed to cringe, but he flipped over his Destiny Hero Defender. Zach looked at it, and Ed could have sworn he had seen relief flash in his eyes. So he had probably planned to attack it last turn, it had been planning to attack it next turn.

"I end my turn," Zach said.

"Good," Ed said. He drew a Pot of Greed and (gaining 500 points from his Solemn Wishes card) instantly played it, using it to draw two more cards, which gave him another 1000 Life Points. That, wondrously, brought him up past their starting point. This was a great card.

He got another Mystic Tomato and a Kiseitai. This was pretty good. All the pieces were coming into play. He had a strategy, whereas Zack relied on a bunch of random strong cards to pound away at his opponent.

Blain opened a 20 ounce soda and handed it to Ed. He took a gulp and played his Mystic Tomato. But how should he play it? Maybe he should sacrifice a few life points to score a hit. Yes, it would have to be that way. "I play Mystic Tomato in Attack more and I hit you straight for your life points!"

"Oh great, down to 2500," Zach said.

"Yep, and I end my turn," Ed said.

"Finally, Mr. Stall." Zach drew a card. It was Z-Metal Tank.

"Draw another," Ed said.

"What?"

"Destiny Hero Defender forces you to draw a card during your Stand-By Phase."

"Alright." Zach took another card. It was Ring of Destruction. "I play Neo the Magical Swordsman, and I equip him with my Z-Metal Tank. That, along with my Field Spell Card, that brings my monster all the way up to 2800 Attack points! You're doomed now."

_Crap,_ Ed thought.

"I attack!"

Ed discarded his Mystic Tomato, while taking away 1300 Life Points, which brought him down to 3400.

But the attack once again let him take a monster out of his deck straight onto the field. He looked, now thinking that the card's effect was putting him at a disadvantage. How could he stand another attack like that, with a monster weaker than 1500? And even if he didn't take one out, his Destiny Defender wouldn't be able to take a direct hit with only 2700 Defense Points.

He just might lose this time. Sure, it may not look like it now, but that was a powerful monster, and he almost nothing to counter it. Usually, a duel between them ended in a draw. Even Sudden Death matches were no use between these two. He pulled out another Newdoria and placed it on the field.

"I end my turn," Zach said.

"Music to my ears," Ed commented. He drew. YES! It was a Draining Shield. Not only that, but he gained 500 Life Points from his Solemn Wishes Trap Card, bringing him up to 3900. But this Draining Shield was wonderful as well. He laid it face down.

"Next," he said, "I play one card face down in Defense Mode." It was his Kiseitai. He was almost counting on it to be destroyed, and almost didn't want to use its Special Effect. Not with his most powerful beast waiting in his deck, lurking and waiting.

Ed could almost feel the dark energies that would come from the card if it were a real monster.

"I end my turn," he said.

"You know," Zach said as he drew two cards, "I don't think you've ever been on the defensive this long before. This new deck of yours is sort of a let-down."

"I could say the same for yours as well, but it wouldn't be fair to the other horrible decks you've used."

Zach chuckled as he looked at the two cards. Return from the Different Dimension and Heavy Storm. Good cards, especially considering what Ed might be hiding. He smirked, and played it.

"Heavy Storm!" Zach said. "Technically, this would destroy ALL spell and trap cards o the field, but since my Field Barrier is still up, it only destroys that, keeping my bonus up."

Ed's eyes widened, and discarded both his face-up and face-down cards. His Draining Shield, his Solemn Wishes, and most importantly, his Needle Ceiling went to the Graveyard. This was awful. What could he do now?

"I attack!" Zach said. "And I attack your face-down card!"

Looks like his special effect would come in handy after all. Ed lost no Life Points, thankfully. He turned the card over and turned it to face Zach.

"What are you doing?" Zach asked.

"You activated my card's effect. When it is attacked while face-down, it is equipped to the attacking monster, your Neo, and during your Stand-By Phase half of its Attack Points are added to my Life Points. Cool save, huh?"

"I guess," Zach huffed. "I end my turn."

Ed drew a card. It was his other Needle Ceiling! This was amazing. He laid it down and ended his turn. He was counting on Zach being too cautious to attack his Newdoria, which would force him to attack his Destiny Hero Defender, and he would not lose anything for that.

He was so close now to using his ultimate monster. "I end my turn."

"Alright," Zach said, drawing two cards while Ed's Life Points went up 1400 points to 4800. He looked at the cards- Thunder Nyan Nyan and Lighting Vortex. Thunder Nyan Nyan was not of much use to him now, but the Lightning Vortex could come in handy a little later.

Thunder Nyan Nyan was pretty useless overall, so he could sacrifice it to take out some more of Ed's Life Points. "I play Thunder Nyan Nyan in Attack Mode and destroy your Newdoria. It even gets a power boost from my field card, bringing it up to 2500 Attack."

"That's minus another 1300, bringing me down to 3500." Ed said with a smirk.

"Yep," Zach said, expecting him to proclaim the destruction of his Thunder Nyan Nyan.

"And I choose your Neo the Magical Swordsman to go to the Graveyard with him," Ed said.

"What?" Zach said, almost rocking back in his seat. "But my Thunder Nyan Nyan! It should be destroyed!"

"No, I can choose what is destroyed, but don't worry, you little thunder-catgirl will join it soon."

"Well, crap," Zach said. "I end my turn."

"Thought so," Ed smirked now. That must had been a really demoralizing move. That had been a good combo. _Too bad I think too far ahead_, Ed thought.

He drew. It was another Pot of Greed. He played it and drew the cards. He got a Dark Energy Magic Card and an Archfiend Soldier. This would be the best time to use that Card Destruction. He played it and discarded the last two cards, and drew again.

One was a Winged Minion monster card. This was crucial in his strategy. The other card was…

He could not believe it! It was his ultimate monster! It was his Dark Necrofear! This was awesome. Both cards he needed here there, and the field was set for the play. But now, the order of played cards was all that mattered.

"First, I play my trap card, Needle Ceiling! Now we both send all of our monster cards to the Graveyard." He smiled, un able to help it, as he discarded his monsters. "Next, I remove three fiends from play-" he took out his Kiseitai and two Newdoria's and laid them aside- "and I'll summon my Dark Necrofear! This will teach you to fear my powers of death!" He laughed maniacally, just for fun.

"I hate you," Zack said.

"I bet, but you'll hate me more in a second, because I summon the monster Winged Minion."

"What will that do?"

"You'll see in a turn, but now I attack you directly, brining you down to 300 Life Points left."

"I can do the math!"

"Can you spell 'hello' upside down from numbers? No? Then I guess you're not a good calculator. Oh well, I end my turn."

"This isn't my day," Zach said as he drew a card. Because of Ed's last play, with the Card Destruction, he had new cards. That Lightning Vortex would really have come in handy now, plus the Return from the Different Dimension would have given him something to fight with. Now all he had was Graceful Charity, a Waboku, and a Nobleman of Crossout.

"I play Graceful Charity!" Zach said. He drew three cards, then discarded two. He was left with his other Terraforming. This was truly his last turn. Oh well, better let Ed's next competition see what they are up for. He laid down Waboku and sighed.

"Alright, Ed, let's see what you wanted to show me."

"Here we go," Ed said, drawing. It was a Trap Jammer. He laid it down, emptying his hand again. "I sacrifice my Winged Minion to increase my Dark Nerofear's Attack Points by 700 to 2900! Now, goodbye. I attack!"

"Like hell, I play Waboku!" Zach said. "This negates your attack and turns the damage to 0!"

"Not when I activate my Trap Jammer Trap Card!" Ed almost jumped for joy. "With Waboku negates, my attack proceeds unhindered. Your Life Points are gone."

The two rivals sat back in their chairs. Dueling, even away from a Holographic Arena, was a thrill to these boys, and it sometimes could get rather exhausting. Ed found himself breathing hard, his adrenaline running high. They gathered the cards on the field and placed them back into their decks, giving them a good shuffle.

"Good game," Zach said, a sly smile on his face.

"You never cease to make me sweat," Ed grinned. "Thank you, truly."

"Anytime."

They reached over the table and shook hands. Then Zack reached back into his wallet and placed five dollars into the middle of the table, where the rest of the jackpot was. Tradition dictated each loser, even in the very last duel, add 5 bucks to the winner pool.

"Can we take a break now?" Felicity asked, breathless. She always got over excited when a duel got going.

"Sure," Blain said.

They all got up and went up stairs. Ed and Zach sat on the couch, turning on the television. Zach took the remote and flipped to the main news networks. On it was a duel from Battle City itself. It was that runner-up from Duelist Kingdom, Joey Wheeler, against a lowly Regional Champ, Weevil Underwood. It looked like Joey had one. And of course he had, he was a skilled Championship duelist.

"I can't believe that Kiba," Zach said.

"What?"

"Look at all the cool stuff he invents!" Zach said. "And did you hear? After the tournament, those things will be released to the general public!"

"What things?" Ed asked.

"The duel disks!" Zach sat back, marveling. "Just think, to be able to go anywhere, and duel like you're up at an arena. That Kiba is doing to be rich!"

"He already is," Ed laughed. "He also created the Dueling Arena. Hopefully he'll make a few different designs."

"Yeah."

"Come on!" Serena said, rushing into the room. "Damien and Blain will start without you!"

Zach turned off the television and they rushed down the stairs. They all took their seats as Damien and Blain took out their money.

"I'll bet 17 bucks on this," Blain said with a smile.

"I'll bet 20," Damien countered calmly.

This was a private bet, just between the two of them.

"Alight," Damien said, placing his deck down.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Blain said.


End file.
